Red Mist
by Fr333bird
Summary: Draco has feelings for his auror partner but keeps them to himself, until one day he loses his temper when someone hurts Harry and Draco gives away his secret by over-reacting.  Fluffy little one shot, explicit adult content.


**Red Mist – Oneshot  
><strong>**Pairing: Draco/Harry  
><strong>**Rating: NC-17  
><strong>**Word count: 2350 approx  
><strong>**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they belong to JKR. I just like to play with them.**

**A/N: This was written for the fabulous Leo_Draconis on LJ, as a cheer up fic from this prompt on her journal:  
><strong>**Someone hurts Harry. Draco KICKS SOME ASS, thereby revealing he has feelings for Harry.  
><strong>**This hasn't been betaed, so apologies for any dodgy typos. I wrote it in a bit of a rush!**

Draco Malfoy skilfully sidestepped the hex that Potter cast in his direction, as they faced each other, wands drawn.

"Come on Potter, you can do better than that," he taunted, responding with a wordless jinx. His brow wrinkled in irritation as the dark man threw up a shield charm causing it to rebound.

"Nice work Malfoy," Potter grinned at him. "You're getting better at wordless spells, but I still know when you're about to use one... because you get that kind of constipated expression on your face."

Draco huffed, _smug git_. His auror partner was infuriating. Potter had always been good at duelling, and Merlin knew he'd had enough practice over the years. Draco could hold his own, but Potter always seemed to have the edge when they were training. He was just too good at reading Draco's body language. Sometimes it felt as if he could anticipate Draco's next movement, even before Draco had consciously planned it.

Their relationship had mellowed over the years. In the early stages of auror training the old antagonism was still very present. They had bickered and fought until Shacklebolt had forced them to overcome their differences by making them partners. At first they had both been horrified. But as they had learned to work together, a grudging respect had developed between them, and had eventually turned into a kind of friendship. They relied on each other and undeniably worked well together.

To confuse things further, Draco had gradually come to realise that his feelings for Potter were growing more complex, the more time they spent together. When he had only seen Potter as the annoying Boy Who Lived – reckless bloody Gryffindor and glorious saviour – it had been easy to focus on all the things that pissed him off about Potter. But now Potter was his partner, his friend, someone he trusted and who made him laugh. Sometimes he even found himself thinking of him as _Harry_ – though he never called him that out loud. Before, it had been easy to ignore that Potter was actually really rather easy on the eye. Now he reluctantly found himself noticing more and more often, how really rather bloody attractive Potter actually was. This was quite inconvenient.

Draco had known that he was gay since the sixth year at school, when some experimentation with Blaise had confirmed his suspicions. He had never had a serious relationship, preferring gratification to commitment. He'd never found anyone that he wanted to take home or see on a regular basis. His feelings for Potter were confusing. He had a sneaking suspicion that in the unlikely event of anything ever happening between them, that he would find it very difficult to go back to being just friends.

This was all academic anyway; as he was pretty sure Potter was straight. He had split up with the Weaslette a year or so ago and remained single since. Draco had never seen or heard anything that would suggest that Potter had an interest in men, so he kept his embarrassing crush to himself and hoped that it would pass.

They finished up their training for the day. Although they were both fully qualified aurors now, they still spent the occasional training day at Auror HQ engaged in duelling. Shacklebolt was a firm believer in developing those skills off the field, as well as in active duty.

Potter placed a warm hand on Draco's shoulder as they moved to pick up their robes. They had stripped down to undershirts, both hot and sweaty from the activity. Draco's flesh tingled where Potter touched him and he felt a flush creep into his cheeks. He kept his eyes down, afraid, as always, of giving himself away.

"Fancy a drink after work?" Potter's tone was light. "I think we've earned one, and it's Friday night after all."

"Yes, that sounds good." Draco replied with a quick smile.

"Let's just change here and go straight from work then," Potter suggested. "I'm so knackered that if I go home and shower first I'll probably never manage to get out again!"

XOXOXOX

They apparated directly to a handy alley, beside a muggle pub which was popular with their group of friends. Several other aurors joined them, including Ron and Dean. Seamus and Neville had also turned up, and Hermione was due to meet them later when she was finished at the ministry for the day.

Draco threw back his first drink. The whisky and ginger warmed his throat and filled him with a pleasant glow. He sat back in his chair, idly listening to the banter going on around him.

Potter was talkative this evening which gave Draco the excuse to look at him often. As the dark man threw his head back and laughed, Draco admired the line of his throat and the tempting shadow of stubble on his jaw. He thought about how it would feel under his tongue, and felt his trousers tighten. He was grateful for the table that concealed the bulge at his crotch that he knew would otherwise be visible.

He eyed Potter's strong hands as they toyed with his glass, transfixed by the movement of the tendons. When he moved his eyes back up to Potter's face he found green eyes, fixed on him curiously, and realised that Potter was speaking to him.

"Malfoy... I said do you want another drink? It's my round."

Draco blushed and cleared his throat, trying to cover his confusion. "Oh yes... sorry, I was miles away. I'll have the same again thanks." He met Potter's eyes again and tried to grin normally.

Potter turned and headed up to the bar, Draco's eyes fell to the perfect arse encased in low slung muggle jeans and his mouth watered. He sighed, and resisted the urge to bang his head repeatedly on the table.

It was busy up at the bar and Potter squeezed in beside a rowdy group of muggles, who were clearly already rather pissed. As Potter turned back with the drinks a large burly man next to him wheeled round and caught him with a meaty elbow. Potter stumbled and the drinks in his hands spilled all over the shirt of the drunken idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Potter began. Draco fleetingly wondered why he was apologising when it was clearly the stupid oaf's fault anyway, but then his thoughts were derailed when the burly muggle grabbed Potter by the collar and held him up against the wall next to the bar.

"Why don't you look where you're going you speccy twat?" he snarled. "You've ruined my fucking shirt!"

Draco was on his feet, but before he had time to move he watched in impotent horror as the huge man smashed Potter in the face with an enormous fist. His glasses splintered and his head cracked back against the wall with a painful thud. Draco watched as blood bloomed on Potter's cheekbone, and felt hot rage sweep through him like a red mist.

Not caring that the muggle was twice his size, not caring that he couldn't use magic and had very little experience in hand to hand combat, not caring whether any of their other friends had noticed Harry's predicament and were going to back him up, Draco roared and charged.

Draco might have been relatively slight, but he was fast, and the element of surprise gave him the edge. He grabbed the huge muggle by the shoulders and pulled him off Potter. Seizing his hair he twisted him round and punched him with as much force as he could muster. The muggle fell to the floor, clutching his jaw and yelling and Draco straddled him. He rained more blows on the man's face. _Nobody hurts Harry... my Harry_. He felt the muggle's nose crunch satisfyingly beneath his fist and hot blood spurted under his curled fingers.

Draco became aware of rough hands pulling him off. "Malfoy, that's enough... Malfoy stop!" Ron was shouting at him. "Malfoy, what the fuck?"

Draco came slowly back to reality, and glanced around the pub. It had fallen silent apart from some quiet groaning sounds from the muggle on the floor at his feet. He took a deep shaky breath and unclenched his fists.

"OK... OK you can let go of me now," his voice was hoarse.

The restraining hands dropped away from him. He raised his eyes and met shocked green behind bent metal frames and shattered glass.

"Potter," he pleaded with his eyes. "Can we go? We need to get cleaned up."

Potter nodded mutely and stepped over the man on the floor. They left without a backward glance to anyone. When they reached the dark alley Draco gripped Potter's arm and apparated them back to his flat.

XOXOXOX

They landed with a slight stagger in the darkness of Draco's kitchen. He pushed Potter down to sit on a chair and provided some gentle light with a flick of his wand. He gently reached to remove Potter's glasses and fixed them with a muttered _reparo_, putting them aside on the table.

He leaned in and ran a careful finger over the cut on Potter's cheekbone, his brow furrowed in concentration as he pointed his wand and muttered the words to heal it. Draco smiled in satisfaction as the skin knitted and sealed without leaving a mark.

"Where else are you hurt?" he met Potter's eyes and felt weakened by the intensity of his gaze. He looked away and kept his focus on the practical task of fixing the man in front of him, not ready to deal with questions yet.

Potter gestured to the back of his head, "it hurts here. I think I may have cut my head too."

Draco examined him with gentle touches, tangling his fingers in Potter's thick black strands of hair, feeling for damage. The hair was sticky with blood that was coming from a small cut. Fortunately that was easily mended too.

He held his right hand out to Potter, "Would you mind returning the favour?" he asked. "That muggle had a fucking hard jaw."

Potter raised his eyebrows, but took Draco's hand and reached for his wand. Draco felt the cool tingle of healing magic soothe the bruises and cuts on his knuckles. He watched them as they faded and vanished.

Draco waited for his hand to be released, but it wasn't. He raised his eyes and found that Potter was looking up at him again, with fierce emotion that made his toes curl.

Potter spoke. "So... Draco," he started at the use of his first name and stared, eyes wide as Potter... _Harry_, continued. "Are you going to tell me what the fuck just happened?"

Draco found himself utterly unable to come up with any answer other than the simple truth. "He hurt you," his voice was strange and small. "I didn't like it."

He tentatively reached out his other hand and cupped Harry's cheek, feeling the stubble graze his fingers. Harry leaned in to his touch, and his eyes fluttered shut. That was all the invitation Draco needed. He kneeled between Harry's parted legs and pulled his head forward, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Harry's mouth parted against his and the delicious hot slide of their tongues made Draco moan.

"Oh Harry..." he muttered between kisses. "You have no fucking idea how long I've wanted to do this."

He felt Harry smile against his lips and kiss him back harder in response. Draco slid his hands up into the thick hair and found it still matted with blood.

"Shower?" he suggested, pulling back and raising his eyebrows.

"Is that just an excuse to get me naked?" Harry smirked.

Draco grinned back. "Do I need an excuse?"

He stood, pulled Harry up and led him to the bathroom. They undressed slowly, peeling off each new layer and relishing in the skin that lay beneath. The explored each other's bodies with hands and mouths, finding the sensitive spots that made the other moan and gasp.

Once they were both naked, Draco drew Harry under the warm spray and washed the dried blood from his hair with sweet smelling citrus shampoo. Harry hummed as the long fingers massaged his scalp gently, and Draco pressed his erection against Harry's delectable arse. Harry pushed back and reached to pull his hips closer.

When Draco dropped to his knees and took Harry's cock in his mouth, Harry gripped his hair and groaned. Draco circled his entrance with a soapy finger and pushed inside as he sucked and licked. He added another finger and curled them until Harry cried out. Draco smiled around Harry's cock and sucked harder, rolling his tongue around the head with each stroke as he thrust his fingers into Harry's tight hole. He held Harry's hips firmly with his free hand as he bucked and came in hot spurts down Draco's throat.

He stood, and kissed Harry deeply, knowing that he would be able to share the taste of his release in Draco's mouth. Harry eventually pulled back, his green eyes dazed, and touched Draco's cheek tenderly.

"Draco... that was... fuck... that was amazing." He smiled, almost shyly and looked down at Draco's aching cock. "Should I... I mean... do you want me to...?"

"Oh yes please, I definitely want you to," he grinned, "but the water is getting cold now, so why don't we move to the bedroom?" He moved to turn off the shower. "After all..." he added, "there's no rush, we've got all night... assuming you want to stay?"

"Oh yes," Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed him again. "You're stuck with me now."

Draco tried not to look too pleased at the prospect of being _stuck with Harry Potter_ – and realised that he had probably utterly failed, but was too happy to really care all that much.

**FIN**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>**Please review, and check out my other stories.  
><strong>**I haven't marked this as complete because it might end up with a sequel one day, so put this on story alert if you would like more. I have no immediate plans for one though.**


End file.
